


It Had to Be You

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Haru brings home yet another interesting purchase from the store, and Makoto immediately recognizes the look in his eye...A sort of sequel to Tameshite Mitai, but can be read alone!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has definitely been sitting in my notebook for too long; the World Series happened and it required my undivided attention :p ANYWAY this fic was once again inspired by the fanart of the lovely and talented **Piip!** Check out this sexiness: [Link!](http://piip.tumblr.com/post/146448553471/hummmm-%CA%96-haru) So you should have an idea of what this story is about ;)
> 
> I’ve written it so it’s loosely related to _Tameshite Mitai,_ but by no means do you need to have read that one; it can stand by itself :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru didn’t even bother to hide his purchase as he entered the apartment. He knew that Makoto could tell when he was excited about something, and today was no exception. He watched the slight panic flicker over Makoto’s eyes before it was quickly hidden behind a kind expression and a wide smile. He was going to keep it casual, it seemed. Haru had no such plans.

 

“Haru, welcome ho—”

 

“I went to that store again,” Haru said without preamble as he placed a small, nondescript bag on the table and sat beside Makoto.

 

Makoto blushed deeply but continued to pretend that he didn’t know what Haru was talking about. “What store?” he asked.

 

“The sex store.”

 

Makoto blanched, unable to keep up the pretense any longer. “Haru!”

 

“What?” Haru said in his defense, “We had so much fun last time, so I figured I’d take a look at what else they had…and I found this.” He pushed the bag towards Makoto, eager for him to see.

 

Makoto slowly removed Haru’s purchase from the bag, examining what he held. It was a fleshlight. A _clear_ fleshlight. He stared at it for a long moment in pensive silence. Haru used every ounce of patience he had left to allow Makoto the time to make his own decision, to answer the question Haru didn’t have to ask.

 

In another moment Makoto looked up. “Okay,” he said, a timid smile creeping over his face.

 

Haru blinked. “Really?” Haru wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but he had thought he’d at least have to convince Makoto a _little_ bit.

 

“Really,” Makoto agreed, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Like you said, we had a lot of fun last time, so I don’t see why not…”

 

“Can I try it on you first?” Haru blurted, unable to keep himself from trying to push his luck.

 

Makoto’s blush deepened. “If you want to…”

 

And just like that, Haru felt all the blood rush from his brain to his groin in record time. “Oh I want to,” Haru said as he stood, holding out his hand to Makoto. Makoto took it, and he let out a surprised squawk as Haru grabbed the box with his other hand and all but dragged Makoto to their bedroom.

 

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh a little at Haru’s haste, watching in bemusement as he opened the box and chucked the fleshlight onto the bed before turning to Makoto. “Ha—” Makoto started, but Haru’s lips were suddenly on his, pushing him forcefully against the wall in his enthusiasm. Makoto moaned in pleasant surprise as he wrapped his arms around Haru’s shoulders, drawing him even closer to him. Haru was making quick work of the buttons of Makoto’s shirt as he teased Makoto’s lips, feeling a small thrill at every gasp and moan he received in return. Once Makoto’s shirt was open Haru pushed it away, quickly divesting himself of his own shirt before falling to his knees before Makoto.

 

“Haru…?” Makoto questioned, but Haru’s hands were already on his belt, opening his jeans and pulling down his underwear to leave him bare before his gaze. Makoto was already aroused, but Haru decided it wasn’t enough for what he had planned; besides, Haru always utilized every opportunity he could to give Makoto pleasure. He leaned forward, licking one long stripe down the underside of Makoto’s cock.

 

Makoto gasped, leaning against the wall for support as Haru stroked his hands up and down Makoto’s thighs, continuing to tease him with long, slow licks. Haru slowly increased the frequency of his licking, and with each pass of his tongue Makoto let out a desperate, breathy moan of want. Haru finally took Makoto fully into his mouth, and Makoto cried out in relief as Haru worked him, driving him mad with pleasure.

 

After a few more moments Haru pulled away, and Makoto feebly gripped the wall as he tried and failed to catch his breath. Haru took a moment to look upon his work with satisfaction; Makoto was hard and ready for Haru to play with him.

 

Haru removed the rest of his clothing before he helped Makoto away from the wall, guiding him to recline against the pillows on the bed. Haru lay beside him, taking the fleshlight in his hand.

 

“Haru,” Makoto couldn’t help but ask, stopping Haru’s rapid progress with a single word. Makoto wasn’t as nervous about this as he had been with the vibrator, but he still couldn’t help but wonder…”Why did you have to get a clear one?”

 

Relieved Makoto didn’t appear to be too anxious, Haru smiled softly and aligned Makoto with the fleshlight. “Why not?” he countered.

 

“Well,” Makoto offered lamely, trying to explain, “you can see everything with this one, and—”

 

“Exactly,” Haru said, cutting him off, “I _want_ to see; I want to see _you_.” Haru slowly slid the device down, and Makoto’s hand flew to his mouth, trying in vain to hold back a gasp. White hot arousal flooded Haru’s veins at the sound, and he watched with rapt interest as Makoto slowly slipped inside. Once he was fully sheathed, Haru looked up to Makoto to gauge his reaction. His cheeks were splashed with red, and he struggled to breathe evenly through his fingertips; even still, he looked on in fascination at the sight before him, at Haru having his way with him in this new way.

 

“How does it feel?” Haru murmured close to his ear. Makoto groaned in response, his hand shifting from his face to cover Haru’s, which still held the fleshlight in place.

 

“Please move,” Makoto whispered, answering Haru’s question.

 

Haru moved his hand, bringing the fleshlight slowly up and down over Makoto’s arousal. Makoto keened softly, hand falling away as his hips rose to meet Haru’s teasing movements. Haru stared unabashedly, utterly mesmerized as he watched Makoto’s cock move in and out. He could feel his own arousal moving in time with his hand against Makoto’s thigh, longing to be inside him. The noises Makoto was making were _way_ too delicious. He sped up his pace, and Makoto gasped and squirmed, keeping up as best he could.

 

“Makoto,” Haru murmured again, keeping up his ministrations as he teased the shell of Makoto’s ear with his tongue.

 

“Hmm?” Makoto said distractedly, desperate to pay attention to Haru’s voice but utterly transfixed by Haru’s hand.

 

“Which feels better, being inside me or the fleshlight?” he asked, changing the rhythm of his hand for emphasis; he did his best to mimic his own hips whenever he rode Makoto, trying to give him an accurate comparison.

 

“Mm… _what?_ I… _I_ don’t know,” Makoto whined, eyes sliding shut as he focused on the movements of his hips. “Haru, _please…_ ”

 

“Close?” Haru asked, and Makoto nodded emphatically, trying to convey to Haru via moans and whines what he wanted, what he _needed_. It took everything Haru had not to give in, but he wanted an answer. “Answer my question,” Haru said, speeding his hand up in a way that promised good things if Makoto cooperated.

 

“It’s…It’s… _Haru_ ,” Makoto answered, words coming in a shout as his climax crashed over him, and his hips thrust forward uncontrollably, lost to passion. Haru watched Makoto cum through the clear material, captivated as his own name echoed through his ears over and over. He shouldn’t be surprised at Makoto’s answer, but the surge of pride, lust, and undeniable need that rushed through him would not be ignored for a second longer.

 

Haru dropped the fleshlight to the side as Makoto slowly regained his senses. “Haru, Haru that was…that was— _Haru_?” Makoto’s words ended in a gasp of surprise as Haru suddenly moved between his legs, a slicked finger then another coaxing itself into Makoto’s entrance.

 

“Haru!” Makoto gasped again as he felt himself be stretched and pulled. “It’s…It’s _my_ turn…” Makoto was already losing track of what he was saying as Haru pushed a third finger inside him, angling his fingers to massage his prostate.

 

“I’m sorry Makoto,” Haru said earnestly as he pulled his fingers away, replacing them with his throbbing arousal. “I just…you’re so beautiful, I can’t stand it. It needs to be you right now,” he continued, pushing slowly inside as he cupped Makoto’s cheeks with both hands to stare deeply into his eyes. “I need _you_.”

 

Makoto felt so overcome with happiness he wasn’t sure how to express it. He settled for covering Haru’s hands with his and placing a tender kiss to his nose. “Okay Haru,” he said, “I’m yours. Always.”

 

Haru gave him a soft smile before his lust took over, and he set a rapid pace with his hips. Makoto moaned, sliding his hands to Haru’s back as he wrapped his legs around his hips, beckoning him closer. Haru’s lips crashed into his as Haru’s rhythm reached a frenzied pace; Makoto could feel the passion between them building higher and higher, and impossibly higher still before—

 

Haru broke away from their kiss, his breath coming in short gasps. “Mako…to, _Makoto—!_ ” Haru let out a cry as he found his release, and the sight of Haru so enraptured, so lost in _him_ sent Makoto over the edge again. He clutched Haru to him, holding him like a lifeline as shudders wracked his frame. They came down slowly, seeing nothing else in the room but each other.

 

Haru took another moment to catch his breath before he pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he said again, “Our deal was we’d each have a turn…”

 

Makoto waved his apology away as he reached to pull Haru close again, snuggling him into his arms. “It’s okay, I can have a turn anytime…what Haru-chan did was much cuter,” he said with a giggle.

 

Haru’s blush reached his ears. “Drop the –chan,” he said half-heartedly. “…But I meant what I said,” Haru continued after a moment. Makoto looked down at him, waiting for further clarification. “I need _you_ , Makoto. It’s always you. I only bring these things home because I wonder how you will like them, how _you_ will react. Without you…none of this has any meaning.”

 

Makoto’s heart soared, and he held Haru tighter. “I feel the same Haru…I love you so much.” He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to Haru’s lips. He pulled away, but Haru followed, demanding more of a proper kiss.

 

“I love you too,” Haru said once they’d broken apart. “Always.”

 

At this point Makoto had no words to express his happiness, so he simply kissed him again. And again.

 

And again.

 

When they pulled away, Makoto had a devilish grin on his lips. “Is it my turn?” he asked.

 

In response, Haru ground his rapidly-recovering erection against him. “Sure.”

 

“Hey Haru…” Makoto said as Haru looked for where the fleshlight had ended up. “Maybe we could go to the store together next time?”

 

Haru grinned in a very un-Haru-like manner. “You won’t be too embarrassed?”

 

Makoto smiled as he switched positions with Haru so he could lay down on the pillows. “I think I’ll manage. When I’m with you…I can do anything.”

 

“Even go through one hundred haunted houses?”

 

Makoto winced. “Almost anything.”

 

Haru laughed before closing his lips over Makoto’s in a tender kiss.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. I am going to put this here to hold myself accountable, but the MakoHaru fest is coming up in December and I have several ideas I want to get to you so…wish me luck!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts too :D :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
